


Por Sirius Black

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Por Sirius Black

**  
**  
**Por Sirius**   
**   
**

**  
****  
**

A los siete años había pensado en el más allá por primera vez. Se imaginó que el cielo sería un lugar donde habría muchas ranas de chocolate y él se podría comer todas sin que su madre lo retara por ello y sin que Regulus se las robara (porque sería un lugar sin Regulus).

A los dieciséis años se imaginó que el cielo era un lugar al que se llegaba por moto, volando. Y debía haber muchas chicas ahí, de todos colores y sabores, mejores que las ranas. Y mucha, mucha cerveza de mantequilla, whiskey de fuego y esa cosa muggle, margaritas. Y sin James, porque James siempre se robaba a las buenas chicas.

En Azkaban no se pudo imaginar el cielo, pero imaginó que el infierno sería algo muy similar a lo que él estaba viviendo allí, sin poder probar su inocencia. Sin poder hacer nada por Harry; sin saber cuál sería el destino de su ahijado.

Cuando murió, Sirius descubrió que el más allá se parecía a King’s Cross y que era un lugar sin ranas de chocolate, ni motos, ni alcohol, ni chicas. Era un lugar con James, Lily y Regulus. Era un lugar desde el que podía mirar a Harry y saber con certeza total que todo saldría bien.

 **  
****  
**

 


End file.
